Children of the underworld.
CHAPTER 0NE- THE CALLING Ellie's POV I was in my room listening to my music when I heard something that scared me. "Chiron called", she said as she came into my room, “he said the underworld is under attack" "I'm going now", I said as I grabbed my sword, petted my dog, Nico, and said the magic words, “Greek underworld twice!" Carter's POV "Carter, you home", Horus said inside my head. "Yah I’m here, what’s up", ''I thought on my way to the Brooklyn House '' "I need you and Sadie to go to the hall of judgment, now!" '' "Why?"'' '' "Your father will explain. Go now."'' '' I walked inside the Brooklyn House, told Sadie what Horus had told me. Sadie made us a portal and we, well, jumped in. Nico's POV I had just walked out of the mess hall from lunch when I heard something that could have killed me. "THE UNDERWORLD IS UNDER ATTACK", Chiron yelled outside the big house. "What! By who? WHY!?" I freaked out and ran towards the Big House. "We don't know, but Mr. D just felt a distress call from the underworld. I have called Ellie's mom and she will tell Ellie to meet with up with you there." I went to my cabin, grabbed my stuff; then went to arena to get Mrs. O’Leary and jumped to central park. When I got there, I walked over to the Doors of Orpheus, and walked down the steps. '''CHAPTER 2- THE MEETING' CARTER'S POV The underworld looked so horrid. We walked to our father's throne and saw our father, Osiris; the god of the underworld, in the same shape. "Father, wh-, what happened here”, Sadie asked in shock. "Another god of the underworld is under attack", Osiris announced "There's more gods of the underworld?", Carter asked in awe. "Yes, my Greek version of the underworld. Come, hold my hand, I'll take you two to him." We grabbed his hand and all of the sudden we saw the scenery change. It was, well, lighter in mood. The first person we saw we could not believe who it was. "ELLIE!?", Sadie and I gasped in shock. "Hi", Ellie said with a smirk on her face. ELLIE'S POV I was surprised to see them, too. As soon as I got to the underworld, I saw Nico and waved to him. But I knew I shouldn't have done that a giant something came down and almost grabbed me if it hadn't been for my miraculous firebending. My dear father rushed to my aid, but I was OK. We waited for Nico, who was pretty slow, and walked back to the throne room. i was the first one in there then, i saw them. "Car-, Carter and Sadie, wh-what are you doing in the Greek underworld", I asked in shock but surprised. "Ellie how you know these two, well, um-", Hades tried to ask. "-Magicians, fellow god of the undead", Osiris finished. "Yes, magicians, Ellie how do you know these two magicians?" "I know them because I am also a magician, on my mother's side, of course", I confessed happily. NICO'S POV Magician? What's a magician? What mythology are they from? Hades is talking to this other god of the underworld, Ellie is talking to the magicians and- oh look Ellie wants me. I better go see what she wants. "Nico I know you have questions and I-", Ellie tried to tell me. "Duh, whatever made you think that", I butted in looking annoyed. "Nico, Carter and Sadie are magicians from the Egyptian mythology. Osiris, who is talking to our father, is the Egyptian god of the underworld but they are not demigods. That is because Osiris needed a host, or a magicians body to live in, and their father, Dr. Julius Kane, became his host about 2 years ago.", Ellie explained to me very slowly. "Got it", I said right before a giant whateveritis, set the throne room on fire. "Guys, go I got this", Ellie said trying to put out the fire with her waterbending. As soon as we got out, the building collapsed on Ellie. "NOOOOO!", I screamed in despair. CHAPTER 3- THE RESCUE NICO’S POV I couldn’t watch the Judgment Pavilion fall, especially with Ellie in it. “Is she d-d-dead”, Sadie asked looking really scared. “No, well not yet anyway”, I replied looking very relieved on the outside but was terrified on the inside. “How can you tell”, Carter asked trying to move the rubble. I walked over to help him. “Well, this is the underworld, so she would a ghost and because children of Hades get a ringing in their ears when someone with a mortal soul dies.” Sadie walked over and pulled a wand out of thin air. “Let me try something”, she offered. She raised her wand and yelled one word, “Ma’at!” Right after she said that, I felt a rumble; then all of the sudden the pavilion rose and fixed its self. “That’s my girl”, Osiris encouraged. ELLIE’S POV “Ouch”, I thought. I couldn’t believe it! I knew I had slow reflexes but still how could I let myself almost die. This is so embarrassing. “Ok”, I thought, “I’m not dead, Nico knows that. Hopefully Carter and Sadie know a command or something, because I do not.” After I thought that I felt rumbling and all of the sudden I saw the Pavilion rise and fix its self to its normal position. “Ellie!” Nico yelled when he saw me. “Nico”, I said trying to get up, but I collapsed. Carter ran over and caught me just time. “We need to get her to a doctor or something”, he urgently said. “No need. Carter, Sadie grab on to Ellie”, Nico told them, “''Camp Half-Blood twice!”'' CARTER’S POV I had no idea where I was. Nico ran off and when he got back, he was with some other kids and what looked like some man-horse maybe a centaur from Greek mythology. “Sadie, carter, meet Chiron; head counselor of camp half-blood”, Nico introduced, “Chiron, meet Carter and Sadie Kane, magicians from Egyptian mythology. “What are those kids doing to Ellie”, Sadie asked looking at Ellie with a face of concern. “Those kids are our healers and they’ll take her to our healing ward in the Big House”, Chiron replied pointing to a large blue house behind us. “Come on”, Nico said, “I’ll show you around” Sadie and I started to follow him.